Artemis of Bana-Mighdall (New Earth)
Real Name: Artemis Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Wonder Woman Other Current Aliases: Requiem Status Occupation: Minister of Defense Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Themyscira Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Bana-Mighdall Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Wonder Woman 90 (Volume 2, 1994) History Artemis was born an Amazon as a member of the Egyptian tribe of Bana-Mighdall. Eventually Princess Diana of Themyscira, or Wonder Woman, found their city while searching for the villan Cheetah, who had stolen her golden Lasso of Truth. As the Bana-Mighdallian language had changed so much over time to incorporate middle eastern dialect, Diana had a hard time communicating with the newly-found Amazons. Eventually a battle took place between her and the Bana-Mighdallian's chief warrior or Shim'Tar. Soon an enraged Olympian god Hermes, who was in love with Diana, took vengeance on the desert Amazons for attacking his beloved, and the city of Bana-Mighdall was destroyed. Homeless, the remaining Amazons eventually took up with the witch Circe who was a nemesis of Wonder Woman. It was agreed that in exchange for their servitude Circe would grant them immortality and a new home to call their own. It was decided that since the Themyscirian princess was the initial cause of their city being destroyed, they would take over her Amazon city instead. Though only 14 years of age at this time, Artemis spoke before the Queen and Council to protest the planned attack as she felt that Amazons must not war against each other. Her cries were ignored and the attack was undertaken. During the attack on Themyscira the witch Circe showed her true colors and teleported the island into a dimension of demons in order for both tribes to be destroyed. The two tribes put aside their rivalry temporarily and fought the demons in order to ensure the Amazon survival. Though only a few months passed in the real world, the time the Amazons spent in the demon dimension lasted 10 years. Discovering that Circe had made her island home disappear, Wonder Woman forced her to return it to its rightful place. Once this was done Wonder Woman learned about the invasion and the demon war. She eventually met Artemis who was now in her mid-20s. The two got off to a rocky start but Diana could see that Artemis' heart was true. Wonder Woman Due to being in the demon dimension, Queen Hippolyta began to see visions of the future. One of those visions included Wonder Woman dying. Keeping this to herself, she called for a new Contest for the title of Wonder Woman. Initially excluding the new Amazons, Queen Hippolyta submitted to a vote on the whole to include them at Diana's behest. Through some mystical managing on Hippolyta's part, Artemis eventually won the Contest and became the new Wonder Woman. As gifts to aid her in her new mission, Artemis was given several mystical objects. The Gauntlet of Atlas which increased its wearer's strength by 10 times, The Sandals of Hermes which gave the gift of speed and flight, and the golden Lasso of Truth which forced anyone tied by it to speak only truth. Although Artemis tried diligently to separate herself from her predecessor, this proved to be rather hard to do. Her approach to various situations was often seen as more violent than beneficial. Because of this, and due to Man's World's respect of Diana, Artemis often would receive the cold shoulder from those she tried to help, extending even to her brief time in the Justice League. A comment was once made that Batman refused to allow Artemis to even sit in "Diana's" chair during JLA meetings. She later met a representative from a public relations company who agreed to help Artemis with her public likability. What Artemis wasn't aware of was that the company had staged several false battles for her that ultimately helped downtrodden groups such as immigrant workers and abused women. Once she uncovered this truth she set about to prove herself by single-handedly taking down Boston's biggest mob families. Unfortunately Artemis' arrogance eventually gained the better of her, and she died in a battle with the White Magician. Thus, Queen Hippolyta's vision of Wonder Woman dying came true. Requiem For some reason, after her death Artemis' soul ended up in Tartarus and there she became a figurative bride to one of the ruling Princes of Hell named Dalkriig-Hath. Eventually Artemis was able to kill Dalkriig-Hath and regain access to the world of the living. Wanting to separate herself from her former title as Wonder Woman, Artemis used her skills learned in Tartarus to her advantage and joined a group of demon hunting heroes called the Hellenders. While there she was assigned the codename Javelin, which she quickly rejected for the name Requiem. Artemis developed a romantic interest in fellow Hellender Sure-Shot, a master of arsenal and projection weapons. This interest was dropped though when she discovered that Sure-Shot's perceived self-assurredness was brought on by psychotropic drugs which were meant to keep various Hellender members fearless while battling the likes of demons and ghouls. She also befriended a woman by the name of Henrietta Jessup, who went by the codename Sojourner. Though Sojourner didn't have any warrior skills to speak of, Artemis stood by her friend and tutored her as a novice Amazon. This teacher/mentor relationship was later expanded as Wonder Woman asked Artemis to take on a new pupil, that of Cassandra Sandsmark who had become the new Wonder Girl. Taking Cassandra as a full-time student, Artemis became a reserve member of the Hellenders leaving Sojourner to take her place as a full-time member. Later still, Artemis' teacher/mentor resume would expand to even include the combat training of Supergirl. It was during the initial meeting of Supergirl that Artemis would gain her revenge against Batman for his hostile attitude towards her when she attempted to join the JLA. Artemis bested Batman in hand-to-hand combat but was eventually subdued with a tranquilizer dart. The underworld demon Belyllioth, who served as master over some of the Myrmidon demons, later contacted Artemis to inform her of an unrest in Tartarus. With the death of the demon Dalkriig-Hath, the remaining twelve princes of hell were battling for dominion over the dead demon's realm. As Dalkriig-Hath's widow, Artemis was by rights next in line to rule his region of Hades. Artemis ended the demonic war by presenting herself before the twelve demon rulers to officially be granted her former husband's station. After the blessing ceremony was given Artemis revealed that the blessing was actually given to Belyllioth, who was magically disguised in Artemis' form. Angered by her deception, the twelve princes of hell vowed vengeance against Artemis upon her return to Hades. Fortunately for Artemis, her devoted friend Belyllioth (now officially one of the thirteen rulers of Tartarus) has sworn her allegiance and protection to the Amazon for eternity. Shim'Tar After some time Artemis returned to Themyscira to aid her Amazon sisters in the uneasy living situation they continued to work in due to lingering animosities between the two tribes. Unfortunately civil war incited by the Amazon sorceress Magala broke out between the two groups of Amazons, leaving Artemis to take up the title of her tribe's chief warrior, or Shim'Tar, to guide both tribes to peaceful negotiations. Soon after Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana renounced their crowns, leaving the island without a structured government. Artemis and the Themyscirian General Philippus were then voted to be co-rulers of the island. Themyscira's disappearance Due to the OMAC attack on Themyscira (as well as the many previous attacks to the island since Diana had become Wonder Woman), it was decided by Artemis and Phillipus that the entire island of Themyscira and all of its inhabitants (sans Diana) would be transported to a hidden location via the Olympian and Bana-Mighdallian Goddesses. Presumably, it is here that Artemis continued to live and guide the Amazons to a better way of life. Whether or not she and the other Amazons will ever be seen again remains to be seen. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 166 lbs (75 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: Extremely long hair Powers Known Powers: Immortality, some knowledge of low level sorceries. Known Abilities: Trained in high levels of hand-to-hand combat, expertise in a wide array of weapons. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Wonder Woman * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) * Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * Artemis at Wikipedia References * DC Comics Encyclopedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Amazon Category:Good Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Female Characters